


Caught Napping

by Nicci



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 03:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicci/pseuds/Nicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin goes searching for his missing Prince and finds him napping under a tree.  He's been for a dip in the lake - hence the nakedness!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Napping

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have posted fanart here rather than fiction. I hope it's okay to do so.


End file.
